Spare Key
by zero BiE
Summary: Kaname dan mode galaunya hanya karena sebuah kunci kamar asrama. Warning inside. AU, positif OOC


Kaname misuh-misuh dikursi kebesarannya, ruang osis. Jabatannya sebagai ketua para murid yang mewajibkannya untuk fokus dalam rapat siswa kali ini terabaikan. Berkali-kali Kain, Ichijou, Ruka, Kain, bahkan Aidou mendapati Ketua Osis mereka itu menghela nafas seolah ada beban berat dipundak Kaname saat ini.

"Ada apa Kuran-_san_? Kau punya masalah?"

Tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan Ruka, Kaname diam seolah menimbang-nimbang untuk curhat pada sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

Sekali lagi.

Kaname menghela nafas, dan itu sangaaaat panjang kelihatannya.

Pasti masalahnya sangat berat. Pikir yang lain. Karena Kaname tidak pernah bersikap demikian galaunya.

Dan...rapat siswa yang seharusnya berlangsung, berubah jadi arena curhat sang ketua.

* * *

.

.

**Spare Key**

Vampire Knight © Hino matsuri

_Alternative Universe, positif OOC, typo(s) berkeliaran serta kata-kata tidak baku_

.

.

* * *

"Seminggu lalu, aku memberikan _seseorang_ kunci kamar asramaku."

Tertegun. Itu adalah ekspresi yang diberikan teman-temannya sebagai jawaban. Wajar sih, soalnya mereka tidak pernah sama sekali melihat Ketua mereka dekat dengan perempuan kecuali anggota-anggota Osis dan Yuki kuran — yang notabene saudara perempuan Kaname.

Kembali mengabaikan tatapan teman-teman, Kaname melanjutkan sesi curhatnya secara sepihak. Dia ingin mendengarkan pendapat dari yang lain sebagai jawaban kegelisahan hatinya beberapa hari ini. Dan itu sungguh mengganggu hari-harinya yang terbiasa tenang, damai dan terkontrol.

"Tapi, orang itu bahkan tidak pernah datang walau sudah kuberikan kunci kamarku. Yah, harus kuakui kami sulit untuk bertemu karena kesibukan masing-masing. Tapi setidaknya kan, dengan kunci itu dia bisa dengan bebas untuk masuk dan ketika aku pulang dari berbagai kegiatan sekolah aku bisa mendapatinya sudah berada dikamarku, menungguku..." panjang lebar Kaname curhat dan oh-uh auranya sungguh so~pinky! Membuat mata yang lainnya silau dengan aura lovey-dovey imajiner yang terpancar. Tidak lupa pula lambang hati bertebaran disekililing.

Satu hal yang bisa disimpulkan : Kaname tengah **SANGAT** jatuh cinta saat ini.

Hal yang langka terjadi. Karena semua sudah tahu kalau Kaname mungkin aseksual sampai hari ini. Tapi dugaan itu terpatahkan berkat curhat barusan sang Ketua —soal pemberian kunci kamar asramanya pada seseorang yang entah siapa itu masih misterius.

Ini serius! Batin lainnya.

Kalau sudah sampai tahap beri-memberi kunci kamar segala dan itu sudah pasti akan menjurus pada rating 18+. Wajar dong bila Ruka dan Aidou sampai lupa untuk menutup mulut mereka yang menganga. Mereka bahkan lupa caranya berkedip.

_Sssstt_...mereka itu diam-diam menaruh hati pada Ketua mereka yang super _awesome_ itu. Mendengar penerus klan Kuran memberikan kunci kamarnya pada seseorang —yang lagi-lagi entah siapa itu — membuat mereka patah hati sepihak. Ckck~ puk puk deh buat mereka.

"Menurut kalian, apa dia tidak suka diberikan kunci kamar ya? Menurut majalah remaja yang kubaca, seharusnya pasangan kita itu suka diberikan kunci. Bukankah begitu? Tapi, yang terjadi padaku malah sebaliknya...dia bahkan tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya setelah itu." Kaname diam sejenak, menerawang dengan pikiran yang entah kemana.

"Jadi, kenapa dia bersikap begitu?" tanya Kaname lagi menatap satu persatu teman-teman osisnya yang tersisa. Sebagian anggota ijin pamit keluar ruangan karena kegiatan klub diluar osis. Menyisakan beberapa orang yang merupakan _orang dekat _Kaname.

Ichijou sang wakil berdehem. Dia menyimak dengan baik sejak tadi, berusaha memberi masukan pertama kali pada sang Ketua mereka yang sedang galau hanya karena sebuah kunci. "Ehem—Kau sudah bertanya langsung pada orang itu, Kaname-kun?"

Kaname menggeleng, "Kami tidak sempat bertemu sampai detik ini. Hanya sekedar sms-an. Dan itu pun hanya berisi sebaris dua baris kata."

Ichijou mengerutkan dahi, memberi kode _'Kok bisa kalian tidak bertemu SAMA SEKALI, sih?'_ pada Kaname.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, kami sama-sama sibuk dengan masing-masing kegiatan."

"Dia ikut klub apa?" cetus Rika —lumayan gak nyantai. Gadis itu jujur cemburu.

"Tidak klub manapun, tapi...dia anggota Kedisplinan."

Semua melotot! Anggota Kedisiplinan ada tujuh orang dengan empat anggota wanitanya —hitung minus Yuuki Kuran, karena statusnya yang saudara kandung Kaname,hingga tidak mungkin— sisanya adalah Rima yang juga merangkap sebagai anggota Osis, Sara Hirabuki, dan Sayori yang merupakan teman akrab Yuuki. Kemungkinan terbesar, mereka menebak bahwa Sayori lah yang telah diberikan kunci kamar Kaname, mengingat bahwa gadis itu adalah sahabat Yuuki. Tapi, rasanya Sayori terlalu _sederhana_ untuk menjadi _gadis-nya_ Kaname. Sehingga pilihan bergulir pada Sara Hirabuki. Sosok gadis yang seperti tuan putri —tapi aslinya menyeramkan— yang rasanya sangat tepat untuk dipasangkan dengan Kaname.

Tapi spekulasi tetaplah dugaan. Karena bisa saja, Rima masuk dalam daftar praduga mereka.

Kain, yang dari tadi bersikap tenang ikut ambil suara. "Kurasa dia hanya malu."

"Malu? Kenapa harus malu?"

Dasar manusia tidak peka. Desis lainnya.

"Memberi kunci, apalagi itu adalah kunci kamar yang sifatnya pribadi merupakan hal serius nomor dua setelah pemberian cincin. Karena artinya kau serius dengannya. Jadi, mungkin saja dia masih ragu." Tutur Ichijou, pemuda blonde keturunan inggris itu menyeruput air mineral dalam botolnya.

"Ragu? Untuk apa dia masih ragu padaku?"

"Bisa jadi...menurutnya kau tidak serius, tapi—"

"—Tapi aku serius padanya." Sambung Kaname memutus ucapan Ichijou dengan nada datar, tapi yang lainnya tau bahwa Ketua mereka lagi resah. Resah dengan pemikiran yang dengan kurang ajarnya sudah berani-berani berpikir keluar jalur rasional.

Ruka dan Aidou menangis dalam hati. Ketua mereka tidak main-main JATUH CINTA.

"Mungkin saja dia ngambek, kan kau sendiri bilang tadi, kau bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk bertemu. Rasanya terlalu egois bila kau meminta dia untuk selalu ada tiap kali kau membuka pintu kamarmu." Ujar Shiki sembari mengunyah snack poki. Pemuda tanpa ekspresi itu merupakan saudara sepupu Kaname yang dalam keadaan genting apapun tidak pernah melupakan cemilan-cemilan dimanapun dia berada. Shiki juga orang yang tidak mau tau urusan orang lain. Tapi, sedari tadi mendengarkan curhatan langka Kaname, membuat mulutnya tergelitik ikut bicara.

Yang lain mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Shiki. Ternyata, walau kelihatannya Shiki itu cuek, ternyata bisa juga mengeluarkan kata-kata bijaksana begini.

"Yah, kurasa bisa juga begitu. Mungkin dia kesal, kau mengharapkan dia selalu ada, tapi kau sendiri tidak berusaha memberikan waktumu padanya. Itu sebuah permintaan yang egois, Tuan muda."

Kaname diam. Mencerna kata-kata barusan kedalam otaknya. Dia seperti mendapatkan pencerahan. _Egois ya? Begitukah? Tapi kenapa dia tidak mengatakan secara langsung saja, jadi dia lebih mudah mengerti keadaan, kan_.

Kaname kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. _Waktu, ya..._

Aidou menelan ludah, agaknya pemuda pirang kelewat ceria ini ikut-ikutan cemburu seperti Ruka. Selama ini dia berusaha untuk mengambil langkah pendekatan pada Kaname secara bertahap. Karena Aidou tahu bagaimana susahnya meruntuhkan hati tuan muda Kuran itu. Kaname Kuran adalah tipe manusia berhati dingin. Jadi menurutnya, langkah bertahap itu tepat. Sayangnya, langkah pendekatan yang tergolong lamban itu membuatnya kehilangan kesempatan mendapatkan Kaname. Seharusnya dulu dia gencar dan terang-terangan saja PDKT.

Selepas dari fase bengong, Aidou memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "K-kalau boleh tau, siapa orang yang telah kau berikan kunci kamar asramamu, Ketua?"

Sebuah senyum simpul diberikan Kaname sebagai jawaban Aidou, memberi yang lainnya kesempatan menebak seumur hidup mereka.

* * *

Zero menekan saklar lampu kamarnya begitu membuka pintu.

"Kau!" desisnya terkejut begitu mendapati penampakan sosok yang sudah setia duduk dikursi belajarnya. Sosok itu melambaikan tangan sebagai tanda selamat datang. Membuat Zero segera menutup dan mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Mengacuhkan eksistensi sosok itu, Zero sibuk mengemaskan dirinya yang baru saja pulang dari kegiatan sekolah hingga larut malam begini.

Secara rutin tiap harinya, dia akan pulang ke kamar asrama paling cepat pukul sembilan malam. Dan harus siaga pada pukul lima dini hari. Sebuah rutinitas dengan jam sekolah yang kelewatan untuk seorang murid. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Itu sudah tugasnya sebagai anggota Kedisiplinan sekolah. Mau tidak mau, apalagi dia merupakan anggota lelaki yang mengharuskan pulang lebih larut daripada anggota wanita. Rasanya tidak gentleman bila mengikutsertakan wanita untuk patroli malam.

Zero meletakkan tas selempangnya di atas tempat tidur. Melepaskan blazer hitamnya dan menggantungkan pada hanger.

Tersisa kemeja putih yang tidak mau dilepasnya, karena sosok lain dalam ruangan yang terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik dirinya. Dia tidak mau _naked_ gratis dihadapan orang lain. Yang benar saja!

"Sudah puas memperhatikannya, Kuran?"

"Kenapa tidak melepas kemejamu?"

Zero mendengus keras. Kaname dan mulutnya yang sembarangan serta otak kotornya.

"Dan memberikanmu tontonan bugil gratis? Tidak terima kasih."

Zero lalu mengambil handuknya, memilih masuk kamar mandi. Karena tubuhnya yang gerah juga lengket keringat.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang?"

Langkah Zero terhenti diambang pintu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau mengerti maksudku, jadi jangan balik bertanya lagi Kiryu."

Zero menghela nafas.

Lama tidak bertemu, dan pertanyaan inilah yang sebenarnya sangat ingin dihindari oleh Zero jika mereka bertemu. "Aku sibuk." Tuturnya sekena saja.

"Lagi pula, tidak ada keharusan untukku datang bukan?" lanjut Zero.

"Kau kesal?" pertanyaan Kaname membuat kepala bersurai perak itu menoleh. "Maksudmu?" ulang Zero dengan pertanyaan awal yang sama. Darimana pemikiran kesal itu terlontar dari mulut Kaname?

"Aku harus kesal padamu karena apa?"

Kaname bangkit dari duduknya,berjalan mendekat pada sosok yang tingginya tidak jauh berbeda dengan tinggi badannya.

Kalau mau jujur, sebenarnya Kaname ingin memeluk sosok putih bermata ungu dihadapannya ini. Tapi karena alasan gengsi juga bau —jujur saja, Zero sekarang sungguh bau keringat— membuat Kaname mengurungkan keinginan terselubungnya barusan. "Lalu, kenapa kau tidak menggunakan kunci kamar yang kuberikan seminggu lalu untuk masuk kamarku? Kau sendiri yang cerewet mengatakan tidak adil padaku, karena bisa seenaknya masuk kedalam kamarmu. Dan begitu kuberikan kunci cadangan kamarku, kau bahkan tidak pernah datang SAMA SEKALI! Katakan alasannnya, apa kau kesal?"tuntut Kaname tidak sabar.

Zero masih diam. Balas menatap manik coklat intens. Heran juga, Kaname bersikap lebih cerewet dari biasanya hanya karena sebuah kunci.

"Kau...menungguku?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Kupikir kau bahkan tidak perduli."

Kaname memijit keningnya. Jadi benar bahwa pemuda ini kesal padanya.

Dapat darimana pemikiran begitu...

"Aku sudah memberikan kunci, jadi artinya kau satu-satunya orang yang bebas keluar masuk kamarku sesukamu. Begitu saja kau tidak mengerti?"

Zero melangkah kearah bed, memilih duduk ditepian lalu menumpukan dagunya dengan telapak tangan.

"Aku tidak biasa masuk kamar orang bila orang yang berangkutan tidak sedang ditempat, lagipula...aku memang sibuk seminggu ini."

Zero tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Seminggu ini, dia menggantikan Kaito untuk tugas patroli dimalam hari. Dan menggantikan Sara dipagi harinya. Membuat Zero lelah fisik luar biasa. Pikirnya, daripada repot-repot masuk ke kamar orang lain yang jaraknya terpisah lumayan jauh dari asrama siswa biasa —jabatan Kaname yang juga ketua asrama, membuatnya punya kamar terpisah dari yang lain—, bukankah lebih baik istirahat ke kamar sendiri. Toh, sama saja.

Tapi, dilain sisi, Zero tidak menyangka ketua para siswa itu menunggu kedatangannya seminggu ini. Ukh...Zero jadi lebih sulit mengatakan alasan sebenarnya. Dan merasa bersalah.

Seminggu ini, menggantikan teman-teman anggota Kedisiplinan bertugas juga bukan karena tidak ada alasan. Zero sebenarnya sedang dalam mode menghindar. Dia yakin yang dihindari juga tidak masalah.

Dan sekarang,diserang dengan tatapan menginterogasi begini, Zero jadi makin sulit menghindar. Rasanya sudah tidak ada jalan keluar untuk menghindar lagi.

"Apa kau kesal karena aku sibuk?"

"Tidak. Aku juga sibuk sama sepertimu." Zero memberikan jawaban seimbang.

Alis Kaname berkedut. Dia benci topik yang bertele-tele begini.

"Apa aku egois? Karena sudah seenaknya memintamu untuk datang ke kamarku sementara aku tidak menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjung? Apa itu yang membuatmu kesal? HAH?" emosi Kaname hampir menyembur keluar. Bersyukurlah dia masih bisa menekan hingga ke ubun. Ditekan lagi, maka emosinya meledak pasti.

"Kau memang egois dan sifat itu sudah ku toleransi dari awal, dan ya ampun Kuran! Darimana kau dapat pemikiran bahwa aku sedang kesal?!" erang Zero frustasi. Sama seperti Kaname, dia juga benci pembicaraan tidak terarah dengan dugaan-dugaan tidak tepat sasaran begini.

"Lalu...?" tuntut Kaname tidak sabar.

_Ukh..._keluh Zero.

_Apa musti jujur kah? _

Diliriknya Kaname melalui iris violetnya takut-takut.

Jujur sama saja dapat tinjuan mentah Kaname. Kalau tidak jujur, maka pembicaraan putar-putar ini akan terus berlanjut. Sementara ia sudah lelah, mengantuk, dan ingin mandi!

Kaname menatap tajam. Menuntut penjelasan.

Ini semua gara-gara sebuah kunci!

"Aku...kehilangan kunci kamarmu." Ujar Zero pelan. Sangat pelan.

"Hah?"

"Kunci kamarmu hilang...dan aku lupa dimana menjatuhkannya."

Kaname diam sejenak. Proses cerna kata diotaknya jadi melambat sepersekian detik dari biasanya. Ini entah dia yang sudah jadi bodoh dan tidak habis pikir atau pemuda beriris violet itu yang sedang mempermainkan hati serta perasaannya dalam seminggu ini.

Zero tidak datang hanya karena dia menghilangkan kuncinya! Lalu...

" Lalu kenapa kau tidak langsung memberitahuku secepatnya? Jadi aku bisa memberikan lagi kunciku padamu!" gemas Kaname kesal. Ditariknya pipi sewarna susu itu seenak hati, tidak perduli yang jadi korban memekik kesakitan, anggap saja itu pelampiasan kekesalan Kaname selama seminggu.

Seminggu dengan perasaan penuh teka-teki itu tidak baik buat kesehatan jantung.

Dia bahkan sampai curhat pada anak-anak osis mengenai masalah ini. Brengsek!

Kenapa pemuda ini BODOH sekali!

Diseretnya kerah kemeja Zero dengan tidak berperasaan, "Kau mau mandi kan?" ujar Kaname datar.

"Eh—?"

"—AYO MASUK!" paksa Kaname, menyeret tubuh mereka memasuki zona terlarang. Kamar mandi.

**BLAM!**

**CEKLEK! KLEK! **Pintu yang terkunci dua kali. Maka musnahlah Zero Kiryu. Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada tidur tenangmu malam ini.

Dan yang seterusnya terjadi menjadi rahasia antara mereka berdua saja. Karena Kaname dan kamar mandi bukanlah kombinasi tepat bila tidak mau dikategorikan mesum dengan desahan berating 18+ dari dalam sana.

Setidaknya, penebusan rasa bersalah dari Zero ya cuma itu, pasrah.

* * *

**fin**

* * *

_footnote_: oke! akhir-akhir ini saya kena WB yang membuat saya hiatus jangka lama#sigh, sampai akhirnya saya mendapatkan ide ringan setelah membaca satu judul komik oneshoot secara online. Dan memutuskan untuk membuat oneshoot ringan sebagai ganti fict Chain yang gak kelar-kelar *padahal udah tahap ending*#orz.

Padahal ada beberapa fict oneshoot yang sudah setengah jalan diketik. Tapi...tapi...OTAK SAYA MENGECIL! dan akhirnya malah gak selesai-selesai...ugh!

yah...semoga fict ini berkenan dibaca ^^'

seperti biasa...review for the last#douzo~


End file.
